


At The Witching Hour

by lxversarcana



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxversarcana/pseuds/lxversarcana
Summary: Three years ago, Yukari began the hunt for answers about her father's tragic death when she was a child. Now, she has been drawn to the should be weathered and empty estate once owned by the supposed to be dead Kirijo family.There's two problems with that statement. It's neither weathered nor is it empty. And its sole inhabitant is the only one with any possible answers. The last Kirijo.
Relationships: Kirijo Mitsuru/Takeba Yukari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	At The Witching Hour

Yukari Takeba had been a monster hunter for longer than most would think given her looks and age. Most would think a monster a weathered face, with each scar a story of a grand battle to go with it. Well, some sure were. And some of them definitely saw those scars as badges of honor. Not Yukari though, she always saw scars as something to be looked down upon. To be learned from, specifically. You didn't get scars if you were smart. And she liked to think she was not only smart but also a great aim. You also don't get scars if the monster is lying dead before they could even reach you.

Though, this didn't mean she didn't have her own scars- far from it. She'd learned from those times though, and most of them weren't visible. All except one, which was a thin pale line that came up her jaw. It was her first scar, which she got from a far to close encounter with a vampire. Those were the worst of the monsters she's faced in her opinion. Werewolves were human, mostly. And the ones she had encountered tended to be trying to find ways to control their beastial nature. Ghosts and the like were annoying sure, but there was ways to deal with them even if you didn't outright banish them.

Vampires though, they were just leeches. They fed off of the lives of humanity around them all while hiding in plain sight. And they always felt no remorse for what damage they were causing. Vampires stole her father away from her, and she vowed to never let anyone else experience that pain. So as she sought after the monster who specifically ruined her life, she found herself becoming an experienced monster hunter.

That's what had lead her to the manor she stood before now. It had taken three years since she found her dad's letter to track down enough information to find it. And now finally, the answers were behind heavy, wooden doors. 

With barely a push, they swung open. As if she was expected. Yukari didn't like this, not one bit. And yet, she found herself stepping inside anyways. She had to after all. She had to make things right. With her weapons concealed for now, she slowly scanned the dark foyer. behind her, the doors startled her by shutting with a slam all on their own. 

And then, suddenly, all the candles and torches came to life. 

It took her a moment to adjust to the difference in lighting, but once she had she spotted the form of a woman at the top of a large staircase. She slowly approached, as the woman herself descended the staircase. She had strikingly red hair and wore formal attire. Like she was holding a ball even though the only two in this grand hall were Yukari and herself. It still somehow made her feel underdressed. All this... It didn't sit right with her.

"Yukari Takeba, you've been keeping me waiting quite a while." Was how she was greeted. Well that on top of a smile that didn't quite reach her equally striking red eyes and a gloved hand extended out for her to shake. Looks like she was right about being expected.

Yukari was justifiably on guard the moment she spoke. She'd heard rumors as she passed through town. Vampires lived there. Even worse were the rumors of demons. The woman didn't seem like a demon though, but vampires blended in well. And considering her entrance well. She kept a hand close to her hidden knife, just in case.

"So, you've been expecting me. I don't remember being invited." Yukari says, her tone steady and cautious. They were too close for comfort, she always preferred to be at a distance when she fought.

"Please, there's no need for weapons." It didn't make Yukari any less guarded, which caused her to sigh and she retracted her hand for the moment. "As soon as I heard Yukari Takeba was looking for answers, I knew it'd only be a matter of time before you came knocking." The woman turned, gesturing for Yukari to follow. Without any other choice, she obliged.

"If you hadn't kept moving around I would have sent out a formal invitation, trust me." She continues, leading Yukari up the grand staircase and through the door that lie in front of it. It led to a grand library. If it weren't for the fact her host was quickly leading her along and speaking, she might have stopped and stared. Though, her host spoke again which quickly snapped her to attention. "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo, your father worked for my family a long time ago."

"That's what I heard. Though, last I remember no Kirijos were left alive." Yukari finally responds back, finally breaking from the stupor she was in. Her host- Mitsuru looked back for a moment at her. There was an emotion she couldn't quite read in her eyes, maybe it something she said? 

"Well, rumors also say there's foul demons living in this mansion. And do I look like a demon to you?" Mitsuru asks, fully turning to her. She noticed two things in that moment. First, Mitsuru had lead her to yet another door, this time within in the library. Second, that Mitsuru Kirijo was absolutely gorgeous. And she knew it, based off the growing smirk on her face.

"No, can't say you do." Was all she could manage. Yukari doesn't remember a time she's ever been starstruck like that. If ever.

Mitsuru let out a laugh, covering her mouth as she did. The sound was beautiful like her, and she couldn't help but want to see the smile she hid. "Well thank you, I'm glad." As she spoke, she opened the door to reveal a study. It looked cozy, though she couldn't help but feel as though there were a chill coming from it. 

She lead Yukari inside and shut the door behind them. Taking a seat in one of the large chairs near the fireplace, she gestured for Yukari to do the same. And so she did, sitting more stiffly than her host who wasted no time in leaning back and crossing one leg over the other.

"I'd like for you to help me." Mitsuru says plainly, lacing her gloved hands together.

The request baffled her. "Help doing what?" The answer was clear, she was a monster hunter after all. She was here to hunt monsters. Just what monsters did Mitsuru Kirijo want gone?

Her startlingly red eyes glinted with an emotion Yukari couldn't quite identify. "To find the monster that killed my family and your father, of course."


End file.
